Femme Fatale
by yaoidarkness16
Summary: We all know the story of James T. Kirk as a man, but have you ever wondered what would happen if he was a woman? Things change so much from one simple gender bend. Can the future be saved this time around when feelings towards her First Officer deepens?
1. Ain't so Perfect

**Author's Note:**

**_|Disclaimer|_**

**I do not own Star Trek 2009. It is owned by CBS and Viacom. Please enjoy, follow, favorite, and review.**

**Also, I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The opening scene is a scene from the episode 'Ted'. I love Buffy the Vampire Slayer, so I do not wish to plagiarize.**

**|Story— Femme Fatale|**

**|Chapter One— Ain't so Perfect|**

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was glaring daggers at the man that was sitting at the head of the table. He was my Mom's new boyfriend and I already hate him so much. My Dad should have been sitting there, not that ass hat. Nothing could sway me to into liking or _even_ accepting this man.

"We thank you for what we are about to receive, and we ask that you bless this house, and help the people in it to be more productive, more considerate and more honest," he said looking directly at me and I sneered at him. "Amen."

"Amen," my Mom said cheerily and opened her eyes.

He and my Mom laid their napkins in their laps. My mother smiled and began to consume the food that man made for her. I continued to have my arms crossed over my chest as I didn't break my killer eye contact with him.

"Well, another great day at work! How was school today, Jamie? Did you learn anything?" He faked his smile.

"Quite a bit," I said stiffly.

"Good for you! Well, Winny, what do you think?"

"I think every home should have one of you. It's fantastic!" She smiled in elation and then spoke to me. "Don't you think?"

He smiled his disgusting smile over to me. My expression didn't change; I wasn't impressed and I just hated him even more. However, they were expecting me to say something.

"Looks good," I shrugged.

"Well, you know, little lady, it's not just for looks, it's for building strong bodies."

I just sat there staring at him. I wanted him to just drop dead right there on the floor. I hated him so much and if looks could kill he'd be ten feet under the ground. Replace my Dad, as if you fucker.

"Honey?" My Mom said gently with a hint of worry.

"Are you two engaged?"

I finally let out the question I wanted to ask all day and night. If it was true, I think I would explode in absolute anger and anguish. I couldn't handle a 'father figure' like him.

"Goodness, no! Whatever gave you that idea?" She said looking slightly horrorified.

"Now, Winny, let me handle this. Jamie, your mother and I are taking it one step at a time. And if things go the way I hope, maybe someday soon I just might ask her to tie the knot. How would you feel about that?" He waited for me to say something. I said nothing, so he continued. "It's okay to have feelings, Jamie, and it's okay to express them."

Oh, I did have feelings. They weren't positive, but I could careless. If he wanted to hear my true feelings on that _disgusting_ subject, fine I will tell him.

"I'd feel like killing myself."

"Jamie!" My mother said in shock and horror.

Sorry, Mom, but it was true.

"No, no, I, I told her to be honest," he said to her and then he directly spoke to me. "Sweetheart, you should try and get used to me, 'cause you know what? I'm not going anywhere."

Not if I had anything to do about that. I, Jamie Tiffany Kirk, always got what I want… one way or another. And he _had_ to go.

"May I be excused?" I said stiffly.

"You can go to your room, young lady, that's where you can go," my Mom said with a bit of a bite to her tone.

I immediately stood. Then I left the dinning room and marched upstairs into my room. I slammed the door with shaking and overwhelming force. I then approached my window and easily lifted it open and locked it into place. I then hopped over and out of the window. I avoided the squirrels, the spider webs, the scary looking spiders, and splinters as I grasped the tree and carefully shimmed down. My feet landed softly on the ground with practiced eased.

"As if a room could hold me," I scoffed.

Then I crawled below the window that's in the dinning room. I didn't want to be seen. That would have ruined my plan. So, I kept on crawling before I knew I was in the clear. I then sprinted to the garage. It was already open, so I slipped in and went over to that horrible man's car. A shit eating smirk crossed my features.

Next thing I knew I was doing a hundred on the highway. And if you did the speed limit that night, you got the fuck out of my way. I flipped on the radio to some classic rock from like forever ago. But, I know every word.

"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELL!"

Immediately, I heard sirens from the police. I roll my eyes as they try to speed up. I just press on the gas harder as I blast the music even louder. No way, in hell will I pull over and not achieve what I set out to do.

"Young lady, pull the car over to the side of the road," the robot cop said to me.

"Suck my tities!" I yelled whilst flipping him off.

The robot tried to circle me and cut me off with his buddies, but I jerked the wheel to the left. I felt the pull of the car and the force of it made my cheeks flap against my gums and teeth. What a rush that was! However, when I looked up above the wheel I saw a giant canyon. Oh… shit. I began to scream before I gun it as hard as I could. I didn't know all that much about cars then, but I knew the brakes wouldn't have made it.

Right as the cliff was coming up… I clicked the seat belt free, yank the door open, and dive out of the car. I screamed as I began to roll. I soon felt my bottom half feel nothing below me. Shit! The cliff! I clawed at the ground to keep myself from falling and dying.

"Nguh!" I grunted as I pulled myself up.

I then heard the sound of the crashing and exploding. Yes! I had gotten my revenge! I then stood up on very shaky legs. The wash of adrenaline that went through me had dried up like the Sahara, but I still looked on. As my vision swam and become unfocused, I smirked and saluted the burning hunks of metal. My work here was done….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

_**•fifteen years later•**_

"Hey, can I have one of those shots you light on fire?" I say leaning over the counter and pushing my boobs together with my arms crossed below whilst I trail my fingertips across a very unattractive bar tender.

His eyes widen as he looks right at my tan titties and then to my finger trailing there. I can see that I'm raising up goose bumps on pasty complexion. I can also tell that he doesn't get a lot of attention from pretty women like me. I blink flirtatiously at him as he still looks nervous.

"S-sure," he stutters.

"Free?" I say airily as I grasp his arm and circle his arm with my thumb.

He swallows and nods before leaving. I smirk to myself as I settle back into my seat properly. It's so gratifying and lovely to be twenty-five and beautiful. I would give anything to be like this forever….

"That's a little unfair? Isn't it?" A girl's voice says sitting beside me.

I look over my shoulder and see a woman younger than me there. She's got dark hair in a ponytail, milk chocolate colored skin, and she's so skinny that it almost seems unhealthy. Well, you know what the super models do: throw up until your skinny.

"Eh?" I shrug. "It's not like it's hard."

She laughs easily. Well, I enjoy being funny to others 'cause it boosts my self-esteem. I just smile and sit back casually trying to have the best time here possible.

"What's your name?" She asks.

"Ya know, when asking for someone's name you give yours first," I say casually as I eat some pretzels.

It's true. I have a criminal record and I don't know who's asking for my name. Though, if it comes down to it I know I can take her scrawny ass. I'm not worried about that.

"Nyota Uhara," she says looking a little surprised by my words.

"Jamie Kirk," I smile trying to reassure her that I'm not a bitch… most of the time. "Now, if you excuse me… I'm going to go use the lady's room."

I stand up and walk over to the bathroom with a bit of a stumble. Ooh, I drank too much. Everything is beginning to swirl a little. Suddenly, I feel a refreshingly cool hand on my arm, so I look up curiously with a sway of my head.

"Come on, let's go somewhere… sweetheart," he says.

"How about 'no'," I counter.

He doesn't let go and I look up to see a cadet in his grey uniform. I can tell from the smell of his breath and body that he's even more drunk than me. Eww. I try to pull away from him, but his grip only tightens. Oh no…. Please, don't be that guy.

"Come on, sweetheart," he says. "Let's go out back. I've got a motorcycle… we can go somewhere _private_."

Maybe it's the alcohol, the frustration, or the need to pee; but either way I take a swipe at him. And it's not one of those little half-ass love taps. No. I hit him so hard that the fleshy smack on his face is so loud that it hurts my ears. However, since everything is so dizzy and fuzzy, I end up slipping and sliding down the brick wall. The cool surface is _so_ refreshing to my over heated body.

"You little cunt!" He hisses.

There's five of him. He's about to whack me in the face, but something else happens to block the strike. I try to push myself up. My legs are shaky, so I slip down before I finally stand. I steady myself and see what's going on.

"Now, get of here!" I hear the gruff older man's voice. Then he uses a softer tone. "Are you alright ma'am?"

Oh! He's talking to me. My head's swimming and all I can manage is a nod. The guy didn't hit me… I just drank too much and lost my balance when I slapped the shit of that pervert. I wind up nodding lightly. Big mistake.

"Yes…," I say softly.

Then this kind man guides me to the outside of the girl's restroom after I ask if I can go there. I still need to pee. Then afterwards he buys me a coffee in a little shop next to the bar. And now we're talking like we're old time friends.

"That was some hit you got on him. Wow. I think he actually lost a tooth there, darlin'," he chuckles.

I allow a small laugh as I sober up. It's not exactly the first time I've had to fend off a pervert with my bare hands… while drunk. It's been a crazy life and I don't want it to slow down, not for a second. It gives me this rush I can't find anywhere else or gain by doing something else. I live for the rush; it's the only thing I truly feel. All else is just numbness.

"Yeah…, I've had worse. It's a rush… and I love the rush."

He sips his glass of water before he speaks, "Ya know, hon, if you love the rush so much there's nothing like space, fast space ships, and danger at every corner. You might wanna consider join' Starfleet."

"Starfleet, huh? I wonder if Daddy Dearest will be proud of me," I say a little bitterly as I lean back on my chair.

My Dad died in the line of duty. It seems like the pirates were correct: 'every captain must go down with its ship'. _Fantastic_.

**Author's Note: Well, that was super fun to write. I sincerely hope all of you enjoy it and decide to keep up with it. I know it's been about five years since this movie came out and it's been about a year since the sequel came out too, but Star Trek fans are like cockroaches (they never die!). I mean it in the best way possible. :—) Now, the question poses, should I continue? I know this isn't a new theme for Star Trek fics with Kirk being a girl and all.**** :—D But, reviews are much appreciated if you decide to tell me otherwise.**


	2. Newbie

**Author's Note:**

**|Thanking Guest Reviewers|**

**—•Guest: thank you for correcting me. I hope you keep up with this fanfic. I plan to keep this exciting.**

**|Chapter Two— Newbie|**

_RING… RING… RING!_

The shining and warm light where I'm surrounded by people I adore or would've adored if they are alive and not assholes. The faces of my brother, mom, and my dad begins to disappear. Oh no, I don't want to be yanked out of my glorious dream and sleep. Ugh, no.

"Oh goddammit," I grumble.

I fumble around for my stupid communicator and snap it open with a little unnecessary force behind it. I'm so angry this asshole for calling at what… 6:00 a.m.! Ugh, he's going to get an earful of nastiness for this!

"WHAT?!" I shriek in the person's ear.

"Ow sis. Man, you've got some pipes," I hear my smug prick brother on the other line. "You borrowed a socket wrench from me to fix up that bike of yours like five years ago… I want it back."

I effectively hang up and I'm seething. I slam the communicator on my bedside table and scramble out of my bed. I can't go back to sleep now, I might as well get on with my day. Ugh, why would my stupid brother call about something like that? I'm just going to put it out of my mind….

I dress in my usual type of clothes. I'm wearing a low cut red shirt, a push-up bra, tight jeggings, and Steve Madden Troopa boots over the jeggings; make up is dark except for the lipstick that's rather bright, you know, the works. I sigh as I look at myself in the full length mirror.

"Eh, it'll do," I say softly before grabbing my leather jacket.

I slip it on and walk out of my apartment. I get on my bike and kick off going quickly. At first I don't really have a destination in mind, but Pike's words ring in my mind over and over again. Then as if compelled, I head over to the Riverside Shipyard, where the USS Enterprise is being built. I just look at it and blink slowly. My Dad died in one of those things, but he experienced such a rush… an escapable rush.

I immediately start the bike back up and drive towards where I want to be more than anything at the moment. I let the wind sweep through my hair and brush my skin making me feel a tingle of that rush that I always crave. Soon enough, I arrive and hop off my bike. It's the place where new recruits go… to be apart of Starfleet.

"Nice ride," somebody says, effectively breaking me free from my thoughts.

"You want it?" I say looking at him.

He looks at me like I'm the strangest person on this planet. He's probably wondering if I'm being sarcastic. Normally, I am the queen of sarcasm, all hail me, but I am actually dead serious right now. I don't need this anymore; I'm going to be in space.

"Are you serious?" He says with an exasperated look.

"Dixie Chick serious," I tell him.

He gives me a puzzled look. Yeah…, people don't appreciate music from the twentieth and twenty-first century like I do. They don't get my references either, but hey… I like laughing at my own jokes, you know, like a loser. Whatevers.

"Huh?" He says in a confused tone.

"Just take the damn bike," I tell him and my face is serious, but I didn't snap at him.

"O-okay," he says nervously.

He takes it and quickly rides off away from me. I let out an exaggerated sigh before approaching the recruit ship and on my way there I see Pike with a confused expression. Ha! He didn't expect to see me here, did he? Well, I feel like I've accomplished something today. Woot. Woot.

"Four years, huh? I'll do it in three," I tell him before entering the ship.

I walk down the aisles of seats. It's like getting on a damn school bus on your first day of elementary school. Basically, this mess right here is all about social pariahs and judgy little bitches. Fun. I thought we were all adults and pass that, but no… it's human nature. Oh well, I don't mind being alone… I'm usually alone. So, I flop down and lazy back with my feet and legs stretched out up against the wall.

"Mind if I sit here?" A gruff voice asks.

I look up and see a very grungy man who strongly resembles a homeless man. He hasn't shaved his face, his hair is grown out, his clothes are really dirty and baggy, and he looks scared shitless. I like him.

"Sure, no probs here."

"Thanks, hon," he says flopping down and shaking the small row we're in.

There's a short pause as I continue to observe his behavior like a creepy little scientist. He props his feet up a little different: instead of the wall he chooses the seat in front of him. He burrows the rest of his body in his spacious jacket and I could tell he's about bolt from the ship. I'm kinda curious as to why.

"What's up with you?" I nod my head at him. "You look scared shitless."

"You ain't wrong, darlin'. I hate these infernal contraptions. Did you know, one tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds? Solar flare might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding. Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence."

A small giggle escapes my lips. This nervous little dude is funny and kind of adorable. As I thought before, I like him. He's fun to talk to and he's so theatrical.

"Sounds like fun to me, the risk and all, you know, not the bleeding and exploding bodies of course," I giggle softly since I'm beginning to babble like a dumb ass. "But, anyways, I hate to admit it to you, but Starfleet is up in, you know, _space_."

"Well, little lady, I've got nothin' else to do. My bitch of an ex-wife took everythin' in the divorce an' all I've got are my achin' bones."

After a moment of pause the two of us burst into laughter. I'm actually clutching my side and fighting for breath eventually as we keep hacking out our laughter. Eventually, when we stop I'm leaning on him for support as my stomach _hurts_.

"Man…, I like you. What's your name?" I ask.

"Leonard… Leonard McCoy," he says.

We straighten up and I've regained my breath finally as I cross my leg over the other. Oh gosh, I love a good laugh, but oh man that smarts… right in the gut.

"I'm Jamie Kirk," I tell him.

We're having a conversation the entire up to the recruit facility. I haven't had a a real conversation with somebody in such a long time, it was refreshing. And you know what, from that moment on we've become best friends….

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

**_•three years later•_**

I'm practically jumping with excitement. I'm actually skipping down the halls to catch up with my very best buddy. A mischievous smirk graces my lips as I sneak up on him through the crowded halls. I nearly tackle him to the ground when I leap onto him and place my hands over his eyes.

"God damn!" He exclaims.

People in the halls back away seeing as I've kind of made a scene. I don't really care, they can all suck a dick… the only person I am bothering is Bones. And Bones knows how I am and he still my very best friend.

"Guess who?" I say next to his ear excitedly.

"Jamie," he says knowingly.

"Ahh, could you guess again?"

"Jamie," he says again in his usual tone.

I pout slightly as I remove my hands from his face and walk along side him. I practically skipping around the bright fluorescent lit halls. No one can take away my happiness here.

"Hmm, I can never fool you, Bones," I smile at him. "Guess what?"

"Could ya just tell me? You've already played the guessin' game today."

I just laugh lightly. Like I've stated before, nothing can bring me down now. I can feel excitement coursing through me like the blood flowing through my veins.

"Boo, someone's Mr. Grumpy Pants today," I playfully pout as I flick him lightly. "Oh well, I'll tell you, I'm taking the Kobayashi Maru tomorrow and when I pass I'll be a Captain! Exciting, huh?"

I'm walking backwards now as I'm speaking. I catch the eye of fellow cadets that have their well fitted uniforms on. I flutter my eyes at them, give them a coy smile, and wave at them with wiggling fingers.

"Hello boys, the name's Jamie Ki— eep!"

My bestie grabs my arm and turns me back around and has me keep moving forward. Yeah, he knows about my promiscuousness. How could he not? He's been around me for so long. How long has it been again? I don't really friggin' know, I don't keep track.

"Jamie, ya know that chu've failed twice. Why would ya wanna go for a third?" He asks.

"Aw, that's hurtful, Bones. Why aren't you more supportive? Just because I've failed it twice, no one's ever passed…, and no one as young as me has become a captain… does not mean that I will not pass!"

I try to smile confidently without giving away my true intentions. He may be my best friend, but I know he would freak out if he knew what I'm up to. He would probably report me and the last three years I've spent working to be captain would be wasted. Yeah…, I'm definitely not telling Bones. Sorry, man.

"Jamie—"

I interrupt him swiftly, "See ya Bones, gotta go study. You better wish me luck, _biatch_!"

I blow a few kisses at him before leaving with a smile. As I go through the hall and off to my next destination I could have sworn I heard my bestie swear under his breath. Hey, he's got nothing to worry about. It's all under control, I think. Hee hee.

Bright lights flash, drinks spill, and warm and wild bodies rub against each other. And I am in the midst of it all, happily. I sway with the crowd and soon enough someone's doing a keg challenge. Everyone's rooting for him. Yes. This is the life, I can't think of anything better to do at this moment.

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" All of us shout.

Ugh, I'm getting bored with this, so I pull away. I'm a little dizzy, I'm giggling lightly, and suddenly I'm not moving anymore when I collide into a fleshy and soft mass. I hear a small crash. My vision clears and I see a really thin black woman on the floor. Oops. I better help her up.

"Sorry about that," I apologize as I outstretch my hand to help her up.

"It's fine," she sighs irritably.

That's when I collapse into bar seat and sigh loudly; my elbows are resting up against the table and I cross my leg over the other. Interesting. I recognize this woman… where have I seen her before? Hmm….

"Hey, have I seen you before?" I ask her casually as I put some peanuts in my mouth.

"Yeah, you're that girl that got into that bar fight like three years ago, right?"

"Sounds like me," I grumble truthfully.

She giggles at my sarcasm and attitude. Well, that kinda boosts my ego and makes me feel better about myself. Usually, people find my antics annoying or strange. It's refreshing when people laugh or make some sort of gesture of amusement.

After a short pause I speak again, "So, what have you been up to in three years? Anything fun?"

Oh that monosyllabic word: _fun_. It can mean so many things. It can mean fun with friends, sexual endeavors, or just quiet night with whatever you like. I've been needing fun… that's why I came here.

"Sadly nothing, it's been work, work, work. In fact, I just translated a Klingon message about a giant spaceship destroying dozens of Klingon warships in Klingon space."

"Ooh, scary," I say with dripping sarcasm. "Glad, I'm not Klingon."

She sort of scowls, but then she just makes a noise of amusement. To be honest I could probably be friends with this girl. What's her name again? U-whore? No, no, no, that would be horrible, but oh so hilarious. Uh… hara. That's it! Uhara! I got it!

"Well, I hope I see you around at Starfleet," I tell her truthfully. "You're pretty decent to talk to. See ya."

I walk away with my hands in pockets, but I do wave a hand behind me. Now, it's time to get some sleep before I take my exam and try not to look like I pretty much hammer drunk. Fun.

**Author's Note: Well, this was immensely fun to write. I adore most of Star Trek's alternate reality characters… especially Spock and this is a great introduction of most of them. **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D****


	3. Cheater

**|Chapter Three— Cheater|**

I sit on the chair with my feet tucked and begin to spin happily and casually. I can tell my 'crew' is not amused with my antics. I stop. I don't do it because of their dirty looks, but because I'm getting dizzy. I place a single leg on the ground to stop the infernal spinning. I then place both my legs over one of the arms of the chair and let my back rest against the other arm of the chair. Now, I'm comfy.

"We're receiving a distress signal from the Kobayashi Maru, the ship has lost power and Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain," Uhara says giving me a look for my actions and new posture.

"M'kay," I say as inspect my nails up close and far away.

I hear a small scoff from her at my audacity, but I don't care. I could careless what others think at the moment because it makes no difference to me. The only friend I have here at the moment is Bones. He'll still be my friend though, I'm sure of it. He isn't being a bitch right now… then again Bones and I both have attitude problems; it's to be expected.

"Two Klingon vessels entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us," he says.

"Whatever," I say breezily.

I'm picking at a hangnail and trying not have it bleed. It always bleeds and I can never find the clippers when I need them to take care of it cleanly. I wonder if I have one on me? I could really use it right now.

"Whatever?" Bones says incredulously.

"Yeah, it's no sweat off my back, Bones," I say beginning to kick my feet casually since I'm trying to entertain myself.

"Three more Klingon War Birds de-cloaking and targeting our ship," a man says. "And they're firing, Captain."

"Alert medical bay and receive all crew members from the damaged ship," I tell them.

I take out an apple my bag and start eating. I'm a little hungry and my green apple is sweet _and_ tangy. Mhm, you can't underestimate the taste of a good apple. But, if you get a bad apple with a worm in it you must spit that shit out, that's nasty.

"And how do expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, _Captain_?" Uhara says testily.

"Ooh, did I order a side of attitude with my medical bay?" I say playfully to her shocked face. "No, I don't think I did, so… alert medical and shut your mouth."

She scoffs and turns back to her communications machine. She's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm just going to take some bitchy-ass attitude and not give at least half of it right back to her. I am _not_ a push-over and I never have been. Anyway, I hear the fire of phasers of the simulated Klingons and continue to munch rather loudly on accident— totally on purpose— as the crew is getting testy with me. Whateves.

"Shields are at sixty percent," Bones informs me.

"Coolio," I say as I toss the apple up and down.

"You gonna, you know, fire back!" He says getting severely annoyed.

"Nah, I'm good."

Then I toss the apple with a flick of my wrist into the waste basket. Then I begin to drum my knees with the palms of my hands seeing as they're right in front of me and I've got nothing better to do.

Suddenly, the power goes down and everyone begins to freak out. I just yawn in a very cutesy and mocking way as I stretch my limbs casually. Then I begin to twirl my hair waiting for the power to come back on. Then everything lights back up like a multi-colored Christmas Tree.

"Fire phasers at enemy ships."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Uh, Jamie, the shield are still up," Bones says.

"You sure about that?"

I then grab another item out of my bag. It's a Dragon Ball Z cup filled with grape soda. I love grape soda… and Dragon Ball Z. I take a big swing out of it and make sure to slurp really loudly to annoy my fake crew even further. If they're going to be asses about this than I'll be a bitch about it right back to them.

"They're not," Bones says in surprise.

"Fire on all enemy ships," I say in a playful sing-song voice. "Fire on all enemy ships."

"Target acquired and locking on all enemy war ships," he says.

I make little 'pew-pew' noises as the simulated Klingon ships explode. Then I take another slurpy sip of my grape soda making sure to get on everyone's nerves. And finally before I stand I hum a quick version of the Dragon Ball Z opening song really loudly to annoy the 'crew'. I then stretch and practically skip around the crew as I brag.

"So, I have managed to destroy all Klingon ships, no one's injured," I get up in Uhara's face before I continue to brag and dance around the simulated ship, "and I recused the Kobayashi Maru crew members. Forgive me if I offend, but allow me to rap the song of victory, for I cannot sing for the life of me: _All I do is win, win, no matter, what, what, got money on my mind I can never get enough, and every time I walk up in the building they're hands go up… up_."

I raise my hands and they look at me like I'm the craziest person alive as I sway back and forth with my hands raised. Total lack of fucks given here 'cause I passed! All of the proctors can eat my ass and suck a dick. Wow. That's inappropriate, but it's too late to take that back. Oh well, at least I didn't say that out loud.

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

It's not what it looks like…. Okay, maybe it is. Yeah, I cheated on the Kobayashi Maru test, but so what… big deal. It's supposedly _un-passable_, so excuse me for trying to even the playing field a little. To be honest, I want to meet the little jack ass that accused me of cheating and think that testing anyone that way is fair. I'll most likely meet him or her in court… which is where I am now.

"Cadet Jamie Tiffany Kirk, you have been accused of violating the ethic code of Starfleet Code of Honor by cheating on the Kobayashi Maru," the judge says.

"Have I now?" I challenge as I cross my arms over my chest tightly.

I'm seething at the moment. I can't control my tone or the words coming out of my mouth… and sarcasm is my deadly weapon. Plus, this isn't my first time in court for something I've so clear have done. And on that rather odd little note, I can tell the judge and his council, or whatever you call it, are angry at my casual attitude.

"I don't think you realize the seriousness of this, ma'am," he says through gritted teeth, "but is there anything you would like to say before we begin this trial?"

"I believe I have a right to face my accuser," I tell him dully.

I hear a rustle of clothing and a small creak of those incredibly uncomfortable plastic chairs. I turn my head to the side to get a good look at the jack… ass…, o-oh my. I can feel my face heating up and I have to tear my eyes away to avoid ogling at the man to the side of me. I was expecting an old fuddy-duddy tight ass who's a huge stickler for the rules…, but instead out comes this guy that looks around my age with a rather attractive face, a rather appealing physic, and the most adorable ears ever (they remind me of my cat, Mrs. Kitty Fantastico). I kinda wanna lick him especially since he's in that well-fitted Starfleet uniform. Nope, nope, I must suppress my libido… dead puppy, dead puppy, dead puppy. Oh no! Now, I'm tearing up. Gah, what's wrong with me? Why am I spazzing out? This entire situation just isn't fair.

"Step forward, please. This is Commander Spock and he is a highly distinguished graduate whose been proctoring the exam for quite some time. Commander?"

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to utilize a subroutine and thereby giving yourself an academic advantage," he says monotonously with everything immaculately perfect.

I roll my eyes. Well, he managed to make me think he's as cute as my favorite kitty cat and then make me think he's a stuck-up tight ass with no sense of fun in ten seconds flat. Wow. I can feel the heat from my face disappearing rapidly.

"Your point being?" I ask with a quirked brow.

"In words you understand, ma'am, it means you cheated," the judge says a little snippily.

I know that, I'm not an idiot. That's not what I asked.

"Time for bonus points," I sigh to myself and then say a little clearer to Spock. "Well, you designed it correct? That means you programmed this test to be un-winable. To be honest, that's cheating the examiner… the entire test provokes the taker to cheat and find a way to not get caught in the act in order to become a Starfleet Captain."

"If that is your speculation then you have failed to see the principle of the test," he says in that same annoyingly dull tone of his. "You of all people should understand this: a Captain cannot cheat death."

"How would I know this of all people," I say in a mocking tone. "Enlighten me."

"Your father, lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command before being killed in action. Am I correct?"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I'm trying not to go over there and deck him in the schnoz right now. The subject of my father is a very _very_ touchy business. I don't let anyone discuss it with me. So when I was younger my mom took me to a councilor: I sat there and stared at the woman behind the desk, she tried to use 'reverse psychology' on me to get me to speak— she said my father's sacrifice was not noble and said he was a coward who didn't want to raise me— I threw the damn chair at her, and broke the glass window and nearly broke her. Yeah, I have anger and emotional issues.

"Don't talk about that, seriously," I tell him with a severe scowl on my face and a vicious tone. "And I can tell you don't like the fact that I beat your test."

I warrant a little smirk to play on my lips. I can't help that. I always find a way to reverse the situation and turn it back on them, viciously.

"Furthermore, you have not understood the purpose of the test," Spock says ignoring my last statement, but heeding my warning.

"Enlighten me again, then," I snap at him slightly.

"The purpose is to experience fear. It's the fear you experience when facing certain death. You must control, maintain, and suppress that fear then act accordingly to what must be done. This is what is required of each and every Starfleet Captain and it is vital."

I bite my bottom lip and try to ignore the dark set of eyes on me from that infuriating man. If that's what Starfleet is looking for I don't know exactly how I would react to situations like that when it comes to other people. I've been worrying only about myself for so long that I'm not sure how to take care of other people. My therapist said it's because I lack a strong father figure, so I took on adult roles far too quickly in life. Fuck her! It's because I'm a proud independent woman who doesn't need a man.

Suddenly, someone goes up to the stand and directly to the judge. He gives him something. The judge informs us that there's an attack on Vulcan and we have to evacuate to some stupid hangar. I just scowl severely at Kitty as he evacuates the vicinity. I hate him… so much no matter how attractive he is.

"Who is that pointy-eared cat man?" I ask Bones.

"No idea, but I like 'em," he says.

I give him a look. He likes that bastard? Him? Really? That's just ridiculous…. Who would like him? Ugh, he just makes me so angry. I just want to slap him in his arrogant smug prick face. Who does he think he is for thinking that he can just act all high and mighty over me? Bastard… sexy… he maybe sexy but he's still a bastard though.

**Author's Note: Well, it's the first interaction between the soon to be Captain and First Officer. It's a very rocky start between the cheater and the proctor. And she hates him and thinks of him as a kitty cat. That's so cute. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed, followed, favorite, and reviewed. Until next time. :—D**


	4. Funky Reactions

**|Chapter Four— Funky Reactions|**

As we're going to the hangar I grasp Bones' arm rather tightly much to his annoyance. It stops him in his tracks and I'm able to look him in the eyes and pull him off to the side. We're out of the commotion. I know something and I need to get on the Enterprise. He's the only who will help me and the only true friend I've had in ages.

"Bones, I need your help!" I tell him and he's surprised by the volume of my voice. "I need to get on the Enterprise, I think I know what's going on."

"Jamie, they're not gonna let'cha on since ya were accused of cheatin'," he says trying to break free from my vice grip.

I can feel panic and anxiety seeping out of me. I don't handle that well… I tend to get spazzy. I run my hands through my hair frustratedly and groan in annoyance. Bones looks at me like he does when it's, as he puts it, that time of the month. Whenever he even mentions it and it happens to be true, I tend to slap him on the arm and he's considered dead to me for quite some time. We get in little tiffs that don't really matter sometimes.

"It's really important, trust me, okay?" I say in aggravation.

"A'right," he says, "you ain't gonna like this, but…"

Then I feel a hypo pierce my neck and I immediately tenses up. Oh god, I can feel the liquid spread all throughout my body and every crevice. Then in the next second everything goes 'poof'. My hands look like one of those surgical gloves that kids can blow up into balloons and my tongue is so big it feels like I'm gonna choke. This reminds of that time I ate so much junk food I couldn't move out of my bed without serious pain being involved. Bones laughed at me for that, I remember in my attempts to get him to stop maniacally cackling at me I ended up slipping onto the floor on my stomach, and then he spun me around by my ankle because my bloated belly allowed for that to happen… before I blew chunks, of course. That was god awful.

"Son of a bitch!" I curse at him.

Though, it's so mingled Bones can't tell what I just said. He just laughs like a maniacal jack ass and drags me along by my huge hand and wrist to the Enterprise. I try my best to sneer at those who are staring at me in my condition.

"Sorry Jamie, it seems you're having an allergic reaction. Good news is that I can get ya on the Enterprise on medical grounds," he says.

"You're still an asshole!" She says and her words are unclear.

He still just laughs at my condition. He and I come across a few guarding cadets. They give me a strange look and I just put my giant hands on hips. My gaze is challenging since they wonder if I'll pose a threat.

"We needa ente' the Enterprise, medical issues," Bones says.

"Alright, proceed."

He drags me by my wrist again. We're on a space shuttle to get to the Enterprise. I sit down very uncomfortably And at the moment I'm pressing my sweltering and puffy face against the cold glass. I'm making small noises of annoyance and pain as we finally get on this starship. I spring out of the sear and fan everyone away with my giant fan-man hands easily.

"Jamie! Get back here!" Bones shouts after me.

"Move bitch, get out the way!" I exclaim through my numb tongue.

I end up knocking people out of the way and trip onto the Enterprise. I pick myself up not caring that I look like a wild animal and probably flashed random people my panties. Whatever. Some things are more important than people I'll never see again catching a glimpse of what's underneath my dress. However, I haven't regained my balance and my shoulder smashes into one of the walls and I end up sprawled onto the ground. Total wipe out….

"Nugh," I whine softly.

I try to at least get back up, but my limbs just flail helplessly. I hate being helpless.

Then Bones appears above my face with an amused smirk, "Ya gonna listen ta me now?"

I make a small noise of annoyance as he heaves me up and takes me to where ever. I'm spent; I'm way too overheated, my body parts are all puffy, and I ran into a wall. I need a nap now, please.

"Here, this'll take the edge of it," he says sticking me in the neck again.

"What do you me—"

Everything goes black. Then I wake up and sit straight up because I remember instantly what I need to do. I blink widely and quickly as my head rushes from the suddenness of it all.

"How ya feelin'?" Bones says using that small metal tube I don't know the name of.

That thing is going up and down my face and body as it makes humming noises. That's so annoying. I want that thing out of my face.

"Like somebody stuck a spear through my bottom lip and pulled it over my head," I groan whilst standing up shakily.

The nurses and Bones look at me disgustedly, but I don't care… he caused me to have a severe allergic reaction, the jack ass. I then run right out of the room with Bones in tow telling me that 'I need to lay down some more'. I ignore him and keep going. I wind around the bends and walls with ease. However, I'm getting winded quicker than usual because of the events that transpired.

"Uhara!" I scream down the hall.

I turn my body to the side and place my foot a little more ahead than my other in order to come to a skidding stop. I place my hand on the wall as I'm hunched over trying to regain my breath. She's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"Kirk, what are you doing here?" She asks.

I place a finger up to signal that I need a minute. It feels as if my lungs are burning as oxygen goes in and out rapidly.

"You know," I pant, "that time in the bar," I pant, "when you talked about," I pant, "an attack?"

"Yes?" She says quirking an eyebrow.

She better not laugh at me. I can only take so much at one time and I already feel like I'm dying.

"Were they Romulan?" I ask.

I stand up straight, I've regained my breath, and I feel better. Just then Bones comes to a skidding stop to the side of me. I understand his pain, I just did that run… only faster.

"Goddammit woman," he pants, "do ya wanna kill me?!"

Uhara rolls her eyes at Bones and crosses her arms over tiny chest. I don't see why she gets so pissy when someone shows personality. Oh well, she's not my problem anyway.

"Yes, it was Romulan."

I run a hand through my hair stressfully. Then I place my hands on my hips and sigh loudly. This is a hella stressful day today.

"Okay… good, good," I say to myself and then I begin to run. "Gotta go fast! Faster! Faster!"

"Oh goddammit!" Bones shouts.

This trip is much shorter, thank god! I stop in front of Pike who's in the Captain's chair. He's super surprised to see me. I let out a sigh and realize that all the people on the Bridge are staring at me. Normally, I wouldn't care so much, but I stiffen when I see Spock's face giving me calculating look. I feel my cheeks heat up slightly, but I try to direct my attention. Damn sexy Vulcan man! Why does he look even more lickable and fuckable in his officer uniform? It's probably because it's easier to see the contours of everything my eyes dare to roam over. I can't stop myself from briefly looking and lingering in certain spots. Wait, remember Jamie, his personality is worse than Uhara's. He acts like a total jackass. It's _so_ not fair! Plus, I'm probably just honing in on him more so than usual since I haven't gotten laid in awhile. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Jamie! What the hell are you doing here?!" Pike says in complete surprise.

"Look, I promise I wouldn't be on board— okay, I'mma be honest I so would— if it isn't really urgent."

"Spit it out already, time's a wasting," Pike says snapping his fingers at me to hurry along.

"There's a Romulan guy attacking Vulcan."

Just about everybody looks at me like I'm crazy. I couldn't careless though; I just don't want innocent lives to be killed. The only Vulcan I know just so happens to be an asshole, but that doesn't mean other Vulcans are terrible and deserve to die. I'm not playing god here, so I'm not going to withhold information. Plus, the guilt would _literally_ kill me.

"What proof do you have to something like that?" Pike says obviously stressed out.

That's when Bones arrives and in the hall he happens to hear the end of their conversation. It bothers the crew on the bridge even more. They can get over it unless they want innocent Vulcans to die.

"She's speaking the truth," he says.

Yea! Bones is supporting me unlike Pike. Sheesh, I thought Pike and I were cool with each other, at least enough so that he'd trust me on _very_ important matters such as these. I guess we're not. Oh well, at least I have Bones; one sincere friend is all I need.

"Yeah, Uhara told me she intercepted Romulan jibber jabber from the Vulcan area as they were attacking near Vulcan," she says and they look to Uhara for conformation. "Basically, crazy crap is happening."

"It's true, Captain Pike… I did intercept that, but it's most likely a coincidence," Uhara says.

Why is she undermining me? Or is she simply hopeful that the attackers aren't Romulan? I don't know if she hates me or naw. Personally, that's not my problem… it's her problem. Whatever.

"That's highly illogical, Lieutenant," Spock cuts in and I can feel myself tensing as he walks to the side of me. "Kirk's logic dealing with the Romulans is indeed correct when considering the attacks have happened recently within each other."

I quirk an eyebrow at him and I place a hand on my hip. I'm giving him an incredulous look at the words that came out of his mouth. That's so surprising that he of all the assholes would stick up for me and my words. Weird….

"Didn't think you'd agree with me in a million years," I grumble under my breath.

"I did not quite hear that," he says looking at me with his slanted eyebrows raised.

"I didn't say anything," I look away with a bit of a head swivel and a lot of attitude.

I hear Bones stifle his laughter which causes a smirk of amusement.

Spock doesn't need to know. That's not any of his business now is it? It's not like I'm name calling or insulting. I could've told him that if he didn't remove that stick up his ass he'd get splinters. I didn't say that, did I? If it isn't obvious I'm kind of trying to practice self-restraint, but I don't think it's going well. Oh well, at least it's better… I think.

**Author's Note: This was so much fun to write! I love the development and everything. **:—) **I love Jamie's attitude and thought lines towards Spock, it's so funny. It's a love-hate (mostly hate) one sided relationship so far. Eh*shrug*? I've got more in store all of you lovely little readers. **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D****


	5. Fly Away

**|Chapter Five— Fly Away|**

"Five… four… three… two… one," the pilot man counts down.

Suddenly, the ship jolts violently. I'm unprepared for it and my body jerks all sorts of places on the bridge. I crash to the floor. I look up to see Spock, who let me fall to the floor when he could have easily grabbed me and kept me from falling. I scowl at him severely before I get up. I hate him… I hate his sexy bitch ass.

"Shields at thirty-two percent," someone says.

I clasp one of the control units fiercely since I don't want to fall again. Then everything halts and a Romulan appears on the overhead screen. Is this the Romulan responsible for all of this? The same jack ass who's responsible for my father's death? I can feel anger boiling at the prospect.

"Hello, I am Nero. Allow me to become acquainted with all Humans and Vulcans on the Enterprise," he then directs his attention to my general direction. "Hello Spock and Kirk…. I'm responsible for the destruction of these Starfleet ships and much more to come."

"Excuse me, do I know you?" I say placing a hand on my hip and giving him a look of pure annoyance.

"No, but someone dear to both you and Spock do. I demand that you, Pike, will discuss a _treaty_ with me and I have jammed your transporting capabilities, so the only option you have is to come aboard my ship, the Narada," he says and then the screen goes black.

I sigh loudly. I have no idea what he means and it confuses me. I don't have anyone special that both Spock and I share. We hate each other even though I think he's incredibly sexy each passing moment. I just want to grab him and— nope, I'm not going there. Nope. That train of thought is gone. 'Cause he's a jack ass…, right? Yep, a total jack ass with a nice ass. Okay, I need to calm down.

"I'm going," Pike says standing from his chair.

"Whoa wait, what?" I say following him as he walks towards the exit. "Captain, you can't seriously think about going on board with him. It's pretty much suicide."

"Surprisingly, she is correct," Spock says coming to the side of me.

My eyebrow rises in mild irritation and a little bit of shock. Twice now, this asshole has agreed with me. This is weird… especially when I feel my cheeks slightly heat up. He's so cute. No, stop it Jamie, you horny idiot!

"I see no other option, you two. Now, I need people who are trained in combat," he says.

"I've had a bit of training, sir," the pilot man says.

"Me too," I smile.

Hey, maybe I've made another friend. Bones has never had any sort of combat experience whatsoever, so I don't have anyone to go train with. Yes! Me and what's-his-face can go and work on our spin kicks. Or I'm just too hopeful for a training buddy. Oh well.

"Alright, you three come with me," Pike says.

Someone else along with Spock follow him. He's giving us instructions on how to reactivate the transporters. Apparently, we have to fly down there, avoid crashing into those large fans, and press or shoot some button to restart it.

"And just so we're clear, Spock is the Captain and Kirk is the First Officer."

"Alright," I smirk.

"It is not alright," Spock says looking slightly incredulous. "Captain, you cannot think that a stowaway that cheated on the Kobayashi Maru can—"

I scowl at him. I feel my fists at my side clench and anger boils beneath my skin. Just because I found a way to pass his un-passable test doesn't mean he has to undermine me and accuse me of being incapable. I hate his personality so much…, but his body… his bitable pointed ears are just so— stop it! Remember, his personality just kills his sexiness. Gah, it isn't _that_ long since I've had sex. Why does it feel like I've been stranded on a mountain for years and he's the first guy I've seen?

"Hey, Kitty, I may be a blonde, but I'm a lot smarter than I look."

"I find it highly offense that you choose to call me 'Kitty'. I also find it highly illogical that you judge and make a comparison between your intelligence and your hair pigment."

"I'm guessing you've never heard of a dumb blonde joke," I giggle lightly and then stop at the completely serious look on his face. I then say with a slightly more serious tone of voice. "I'm sorry, but you really need to have some fun…."

I begin to laugh again. The others— excluding Spock, his expression just becomes even more impassive— eyes just roll. I don't care, I betcha Bones would laugh; he's got a sense of humor… a dry one, but a sense of humor none the less.

"I shall not allow you to lecture me on the experience of 'fun'. It is unnecessary to feel such an emotion," he says monotonously.

"Uh-huh," I scoff. "That explains why you have such a large large stick up your ass. Here's a piece of advice: you should get it removed before get splinters, 'cause you'll never get 'em out from back there, _Ki… t… ty_."

I see the shock on everyone else's face at my audacity, but I couldn't help it. My words just run free from my mouth when I'm angry or pushed too far. I know how to hurt with my words and my fists.

I look up and I can tell that it takes about a few seconds for him to come up with an appropriate response. Yeah, I have a talent with pissing people off or turning them speechless. Spock is speechless, for now. I don't think I, of all infuriating people, could piss off a Vulcan.

"Kirk, I—"

"Ladies, ladies," Pike interrupts, "that's enough. I'm going over to the Jellyfish. My combat experts, follow me."

I stick my tongue out and give Spock the finger as I follow behind Pike. His face remains the same: impassive and emotionless. I would've done it longer if the pilot man didn't turn me around with a gentle turn. I can feel a smirk on my lips; I showed him, I think.

Soon enough, I'm suited up like Barney Stintson. Expect that I'm not actually wearing a suit and looking all fancy; no, I'm in a skin tight contraption that protects against the heat and the cold that has a little helmet thing. I feel like a dark, nope, I mean a geek… dork is another word for a whale penis. Gross.

"So, what's your name?" I ask the pilot man. "I'm Jamie Kirk."

"Hikaru Sulu," he says.

I like that name. It's so neat and adorable, however I'm not going to tell him that because I have another pressing question on my mind that I find more important. Yeah, push that aside….

"What kind of training have you had?"

"Fencing."

My eyebrows rise. A fencer? He doesn't look like a fencer, but hey good for him. To me, with his body build, he looks like he'd be excellent with mixed martial and average swordsmanship. Oh well, I'm sure he's fantastic at fencing.

"Nice, I'm a hard hitter and I'm not precise enough for fencing," I smile and scratch my arms because of the irritation. "Man, these things itch."

He chuckles at me and I frown at my arms as I continue to furiously scratch. Then both our actions stop when the seats begin to go vertical. I make a small noise of annoyance at being upside down.

"Alright, take care of this, ya got it?"

"Yes sir!" All of us say.

Then we drop. And let me tell you about this feeling that courses through me, it's more intense than anything I've ever done and that includes sky diving, bull riding, and bungee jumping. Being pulled into Vulcan's atmosphere. I can feel my heart thrumming hard in my chest as we get closer to the target.

"Thirty thousand feet!" Sulu says.

"Pull your shoots!" I shout.

"WHOO!" Shouts the crazy flyer. "I ain't pullin' it!"

I pull mine and a few seconds later Sulu pulls his. I feel the intense falling sensation cease and it changes into this mild landing sensation. I sigh as I hold onto the straps on my shoulders.

"Twenty thousand feet!" Sulu says.

"Goddammit man, pull your shoot!" I shout at him.

He continues to scream like a dumb ass. Yes, I understand and love the rush myself, but doing something insanely stupid to get yourself hurt or killed is just… just… there's not a word that expresses how much of a fuck up that is.

"Ten thousand feet!"

The force of the fans and his giant parachute causes him to be dragged in and then he burns alive by the fire down there. I gasp and try to keep from being afraid. It's difficult. I can feel my breathing elevating and my heart thumping fast in my chest.

Suddenly, I land and roll. Wait, I'm rolling way too much! Stop! Stop! I grasp on one of the metal things that sticks out. I grunt loudly and try to keep from ending up like that other guy. Shakily, I remove my hand and press the button on my chest that absorbs my parachute back into its bag. The pulling is gone and my body falls slack. I sigh loudly in relief.

"Safe."

I speak too soon because a Romulan tried to slice my head off. However, I roll away and then scramble to my feet. I do it too quickly because I loose my footing and I begin to fall backwards. I scream as I grab the Romulan's shirt. We begin to fall backwards. And somehow, somehow, he falls off the drill before me, but I'm starting to slide down there as well. I think fast, I hook onto one of those raised metal pieces with my foot as I still have him by the shirt. It hurts, a lot actually, but I have no other choice.

"I… I can help you up," I grunt.

"I'd rather die than seek help from a _human_!"

Then the shirt snaps. I try to reach for his hand, but he just drops. I can feel guilt pounding in my chest since I've _never_ been responsible for someone's death. He may be the enemy, but he's still a person… humanoid thing. The point is he has feelings and I could have helped him live on.

Suddenly, I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear Sulu cry out in pain. Oh no! I use my hands to push me up and then turn around. I see him on the ground with a long knife that's not quite long enough to be a sword pointed at his throat. I rush over there and kick the guy in the head. It knocks him off of Sulu and I help him up by grasping his arm.

"Thanks for that."

"Thank me later, he's coming back," I say ducking to avoid him slicing my head off.

Since I'm already down here I swing my leg and trip him up. He falls down on his back with a grunt and I hear Sulu fire his phaser. Speaking of phasers, I grasp the one that the Romulan tried to stab me had and stand straight up again.

Man, it's been so long since I've felt like this. I can feel my heart beating wildly in my chest. It feels as if I'm glowing and adrenaline is my glitter. I've been so busy trying to become a Captain that I've forgotten how good it feels to let loose and have all of these negative feelings roll right off of me like water.

"Now, I guess we destroy the drill," Sulu says over the rushing wind.

"Yeah, we got to do it with our phasers," I tell him.

We fire at the control panel and power source. It takes a little longer than I expected, but eventually it goes up into flames. Unfortunately, the force of it all causes us to fall back. My back slams into the drill and the breath is knocked out of me.

"Ahhh!" Sulu screams.

"Sulu!" I shout as I roll over.

Our fingers brush over each other, but he's gone. My eyes widen and I make a sound of panic. No! Not only is someone that could potentially be a friend is falling, but I also see a giant hole being made in the planet's core. Not good, if I've learned anything from Dragon Ball Z than Vulcan has about five minutes until it blows. But than again, Frieza is completely wrong and clearly doesn't know what a minute is.

"Enterprise! Enterprise!" I shout over my communicator. "Beam me and Sulu up! Now!"

"We cannot lock onto you both with you two so far away."

"No probs."

Without another thought other than to save Sulu, I push myself off of the drill and dive for him. He looks even more surprised and fearful than he did before before I grab him in a bear hug. I hold on as tight as I can and I hear him make a small squeaking sound because of it.

"What are you doing?!" He shouts.

"I can't just let you die!" I shout. "Now, press the button for my parachute!"

With difficulty he presses the button and it releases the chute, but because of both of our weights it snaps off. Man, I really need to cut back on my cheeseburgers. Oh god, what do I do now?

"What now?!" Sulu says.

"I don't know! Hopefully the Enterprise can beam us back!" I shout burying my face into his shoulder.

I do this because the reddish and barren mountain side of Vulcan is getting closer. I don't want to die, but I don't know what else to do. I hate relying on other people when it comes to me and another person dying. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut expecting to die as my heart feels like it's going and suddenly the rushing wind and the falling sensation is gone.

I open my eyes and I'm on the transporter in the Enterprise. My muscles relax and my body sags. A sigh of content leaves my lips as my head drops. I'm tired now. That kind of stuff just drains the energy out of you. I wonder why the floor is this comfy.

"Um… Jamie," I hear Sulu's voice.

"Hm?" I ask.

I look up to see that I'm laying on top of him, so I effectively roll off of him onto my back. I sigh softly. I still feel as if I'm glowing like I'm in a dream.

"I wanna do that again," I say dizzily.

**Author's Note:** **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D**


	6. Heart Breaks and Discoveries

**|Chapter Six— Heart Breaks and Discoveries|**

When I finally stand and get off of the Transporter Pad I see that Chekove managed to beam up a Romulan. I guess he was falling near us. Guards immediately grasp him as Spock runs into the room. He looks hurried and I can see why. Everything is going to go, Vulcan is going to implode… he's got to hurry.

"What do we do with him, Captain?" One of the red shirts asks him.

"Hold him in the brig for now," he says and then addresses one if the engineering guys. "Mr. Chekov beam me down to the catacombs of Vulcan, below the palent's surface."

He does so, but of course everyone is trying to convince him otherwise. Even though he's a sexy emotionless dick, he's got one defining human characteristic: Spock is stubborn as hell.

Soon, I get dressed back into my Starfleet Regulated black dress and boots. I also brush my hair behind my ears since I enjoy having it free around my neck. When I step out of the lady's restroom, I see that Sulu is wearing his yellow shirt too. However, that's not the only thing I notice. I see that there's several Vulcans and Spock looks shocked. Wait, why is there shock on his face? Spock doesn't show emotion. It almost looks as if he's expecting somebody to be on the Transporter Beam.

"Mother?" He says very softly.

I feel so sorry for him. Even though he's the most infuriating guy I've had to deal with on a regular basis, no one deserves to have their mother taken from them while all they can do is stand helplessly. It's the worst feeling in the world. But lucky him, that jack ass doesn't get to feel anything. Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel of had the ability to turn it on or off, like vampires from the _Vampire Diaries_.

Later, everyone is being patched up. Bones is wrapping my hand tightly with a bandage and I wince. Bones apologizes each time I make a small sound of pain. He also tapes up the cut above my right eye.

All the while, I'm looking at Spock and I feel so sorry for him. I watch as he enters the Turbolift and Uhara follows behind. My eyes narrow. Anyway, I just don't like seeing people in pain…. Wait, what am I saying? He only experiences physical pain and nothing else. He's a half-Vulcan that fully embraces his Vulcan heritage.

"Jamie," Bones says. "Hello, earth to Jamie."

"Sorry," I say. "What were you saying?"

"I'm sayin' what are we gonna to do? Everythin' is just getting worse by da second. Firs' we lose Pike and now Vulcan's gone."

It's very depressing. However, I've not lost hope. I believe we can pull through and we just got to find something that will help us in our attack against Nero. If we attack him; I don't know what Spock's got in store for us. To be honest, the only way to defeat Nero is to attack him head on.

"Well, here's a bright side, we've got inside info," I say and then explain further because of the confused look on his face. "You know that Romulan we have in the brig. In fact, I'm going to go talk to him right now and make him talk."

I get up and Bones immediately follows me. He keeps telling me that I need to stop, think it through, and stop wearing my ovaries on the outside. I don't listen to him and press the open button on the Turbolift. It opens and what I see makes my heart drop to my stomach.

Uhura and Spock's lips are together. Spock is kissing Uhura! Uhura is kissing Spock! Uhura and Spock are kissing! What the _fuck_?! How is that even possible? He doesn't care about anything because he simply lacks the capacity, but then again I know damn well that you can screw somebody's brains out and not give a fuck about them. But still, I don't think he's a casual sex kind of guy. In his words, it wouldn't be logical. That means he must _like_ her.

Immediately, I feel this anger boiling in my gut and I have to bite my bottom lip in order to stop myself from yelling. And I have to clutch my fist tightly to the point that my nails are digging into my palms. This uncontrolable anger is driving me crazy.

Then when they realize they've been seen they pull away. I see that Uhura is quite smug as she looks at me. I can feel blood wetting my bandage as I squeeze harder.

"Do you mind if we use the Turbolift?" I say tightly. "I'm going to the brig to… get some answers."

"I shall allow that," he says even though I'm sure as hell I didn't ask for permission from him. "But, do not touch or attack the prisoner. I do not want any bodily damage to prevent him from speaking, understand?"

"Yes sir," McCoy says as he drags me into the Turbolift after Spock and Uhara leave.

The door shuts and I immediately punch the wall with an angry grunt. I can barely feel the physical pain before I drop into the corner.

"What da hell's wrong wit'chu?!" Bones shouts.

"Nothing!" I bark.

Soon enough, we're interrogating the Romulan. He's dodging all of our words, he's unaffected by the torture tools Bones describes, he's unaffected by the threats, and I've had enough. I want to know now!

"You think this is a game, Romulan?!" I shout. Then I walk over there and grasp him by his shirt. And I say angrily. "People are dying, friends' lives are in danger, and now you want to waste my time with deceptions?"

"Hey Jamie," Bones says warningly.

I ignore him and I look to see that the Romulan is only a little bit fearful of me. That just pisses me off further; he's supposed to fear me!

"Not on my watch!" I shout.

I then backhand him hard across the face. I do it so hard that it draws blood and causes him to cry out in pain. Then Bones grabs me before I do anymore damage to our hostage.

"Jamie! Come on, let's take dis outside," he says. He brings me out into the corridor and looks deadly serious. "We're both under orders from de Captain not ta damage him. Do ya wanna to be detained? Behave yerself!"

Then he leaves to go back into the brig for more interrogating. I roll my eyes, it's cute that he thinks that he can tell me what to do… same goes for Spock. Just the mention of his name brings forth this horrible anger inside of me. That kiss that Uhura and him shared replays in my mind and it gets even worse. You see I'm not much of a cryer; I typically get infuriatingly and uncontrollably angry. As my breathing increases from the anger I press my ear to the wall to listen to the conversation.

"See," Bones begins, "the thing is, we've all been a little on edge lately. Some bad things have been happening and you see Jamie is looking for someone to blame."

"I didn't do anything," the Romulan says with a smug tone in his voice.

My anger breaks, "You lying son of a bitch!" I throw open the door and walk in there and go over to the Romulan. I growl angrily. "You're gonna tell us what we need to know and you're gonna tell us right now!"

I push him out of the chair by his shoulders. And I get on top of him and proceed to pummel him. My fists come down hard on his body and I imagine it's Spock and Uhura's faces.

"Jamie no!" Bones says grabbing me and pulling me off of him.

"Get off me, McCoy!" I growl.

I break free and I turn around. Then I do something the moment I do it I regret it, I punch him in the face. I hit him right in the eye and he looks like a kicked puppy as he clasps it. Aww, I wish I could take it back! Instantly, my arms start to wave emphatically and I mouth the words 'I'm sorry'. However, that doesn't curve my rage for long. Then I turn around and look at the Romulan viciously.

"Come here, you pip-squeak!" I shout.

I then straddle his stomach and begin to punch him in the face repeatedly. His face keeps going side to the side. His face keeps flashing back and forth between Uhura and Spock. Then their kiss on that damn Turbolift and soon enough my fists aren't hitting hard flesh, but squishy flesh. Through the haze I can see that my fists are dripping in green.

"Stop!" The Romulan cries out with actual sobs and tears. "I'll tell! I'll tell you what you need to know. Ahhh!"

"Kirk," I hear the voice I want to hear the least of all. Then I feel this pain at the crook of my neck and everything goes black. What… the… hell… was… that?

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

I wake up violently. Everything's extremely bright and my head somewhat hurts along with my hand. I rub my eyes with my other hand. Most of my anger is gone, but I'm still angry for that _thing_ happening. But, now I need to focus on where I'm at.

"Computer," I groan softly. "Where am I?"

"Delta Vega," it answers.

"Oh fuck!"

I angrily push the door of the space pod open. Immediately, the cold wind brushes over me and I grab the supplies that I've been sent. I hate him! I fucking hate him so much and when I get off of this barren wasteland of a planet, I will kill him. I'll punch him in right in that arrogant prick face!

A few hours later I'm in the fluffiest and thickest jacket I've ever been in my life. I'm still shivering and trying to keep warm as I search around for a base. I need to get back on the Enterprise.

Suddenly, I hear this loud crunching and I slowly look over to see a giant demonic rabbit thing. My blue eyes widen to an impossible size and a loud shriek emits from my throat. Then I begin to run like my life depends on it. Then, as an unexpected hill comes up, I fall face first into some ice. I cover my head, close my eyes, and whimper in fear.

Next, I hear the roar of pain from the animal and I look over to see it devoured by an even larger animal. No! No! No! No! I don't want to be next! I scramble, I slip, I slide, and run as fast and well as I can to get away from that monstrosity. My lungs are burning fiercely for air as I find a cave. I run in there as fast as I can. As I keep sprinting the cave comes to an end. I try to stop the best I can, but inevitably slam into it.

I groan softly in pain as I roll onto my back. I then shout in fear when its ridiculous mouth begins to snap at me and show its teeth. I feel the spit spray my face and close my eyes tightly as its teeth come close to biting my face. Then suddenly, all of it changes when I hear the thing cry out in fear and this whooshing of _fire_?

"No. No Jamie for you, leave quickly now," a feminine voice says, I can tell that she speaks with a strange evenness and selects her words a shade too precisely… just like the Vulcans.

I open my eyes and I do in fact see the back of a young woman there. She turns around. She has chin length, straight blonde hair; bright, blue eyes; pale skin; slanted, upturn blonde eyebrows just like the Vulcans; pointed kitty-cat ears are revealed when she brushes her hair behind her ear; and I can see a small cut that reveals greenish blood. I don't know her. How does she know my name?

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am sorry, we have not officially met. I am Lapis."

She then grasps my thick coat arm to help me up and I just look at her. I don't recognize her by appearance or her name. I scowl at her slightly in confusion.

"I don't know who you are, sorry about that, but thank you for saving me from that red vagina-mouth monster thing. My name is Jamie Kirk and I—"

She cuts through my words, "Hello, it is nice to meet you, but there is secret I must inform you of right away."

My ears perk up. I want to hear a secret so badly. No one really tells me secrets; it's very rare. Bones doesn't ever keep secrets because he trusts me enough that he's very clear about everything. And well, you know me, I'm an open book, so no secrets for Jamie.

"Ooh, a secret? I love secrets. I'm awful at keeping them though, like the worst, but don't worry I'll totally keep this one though!" I say a bit excitedly. "… I promise on Spock's life."

At this point I'm so mad that at this moment he could suffer a slow death by spider bites and I wouldn't care. He's such a jack ass. He kissed Uhura and marooned me on Delta Vega.

"You promise on my father's life?" She says with her blue eyes blinking at me confusedly.

Wait, what? _What?!_

"SPOCK'S YOUR DAD?!" I say in complete surprise and she looks as if she's internally punishing herself for letting that particular secret slip. I then continue to talk in complete shock. "Damn, Vulcans grow up fast. If I didn't hate him so much, I would congratulate him."

"No wait, you do not understand," she says.

"What? The next your gonna tell me is I'm your mommy?" I laugh loudly to myself to the point that I have to lean on the wall for support and grasp my stomach. I look over and see that Lapis looks incredibly serious and her eyes are unblinking from my equally as blue ones. I then say in whispered shock. "Oh. My. God."

**Author's Note: **I sincerely hope all of you enjoy, follow, favorite, and review this fic. :—D****


	7. The Past

**|Chapter Seven— The Past|**

As I stand there still completely and utterly shocked the woman that is apparently my _daughter_ keeps talking. I can barely listen as I'm overwhelmingly shocked. Me and… _Spock_ have a _daughter_?!

"I am from the future. In the year 2387, the impending supernova of the star Hobus will threaten to destroy the home worlds of the Romulan Star Empire. In this timeline, if that happens workers of the Empire will overthrow absolutism and lead the proletariat to a victorious revolution, resulting in socioeconomic imbalance in the galaxy. I and my peers foresaw it and I had tried to stop it in my timeline. It's common sense, truly."

"Huh?" I stand there with wide eyes as my hearing and eye sight start to blur. "I have a child in the future… with Spock. A child? Me? Spock? Together?"

Equally blue eyes blink back at mine as I steady myself on the little stump surrounding the fire. Her expression doesn't change as she bushes her hair back behind her ear once more; I can see she picked up that habit from me.

"I am your child. You and Spock are my parents. Take it easy, mother," she says in that same tone of hers.

"I-I don't understand, none of this makes sense," I say, still in complete shock as I begin to hyperventilate.

Everything is becoming overwhelming. My heart is pounding hard in my chest; especially at the thought of Spock gobbling my meat curtains like a saber tooth tiger. That would mean that Spock and Uhura weren't supposed to be together either that or he simply breaks up with her. That still makes me mad. I don't know why I feel betrayed, but I do.

I can tell it takes awhile for her to sense that I am in complete shock and I've started to spiral. Gosh, she's just like her father… the two of them have a very poor sense of what behaviors are appropriate; and speak very bluntly and honestly.

"No, do not feel bad. I do not talk to Humans often. I talk to them, but they do not talk to me… except to say that 'your questions are irksome' and 'perhaps you should take your Vulcan ears and your literal interpretations to another starship'."

Lapis missed the point. Yep, emotionless and unaware of social cues, yet brilliant. She's like a female Spock with the ears and all… except she has my hair, my eyes, and my height. She really is our child. Oh! Suddenly, I can't help it; I hug her hard. I mean, I hug her extremely hard to the point that I hear a puff of air escape her from the unexpected force of it. I have a beautiful daughter!

"Oxygen is becoming an issue," she says.

"Sorry," I pull back. I run a hand through my hair in a stressful manner. "I just get carried away."

"It is fine. When I was first introduced to Starfleet I had to cooperate amongst humans. I was warned about spontaneous bursts of emotion and irrationality."

"What do you mean before joining Starfleet you never interacted with humans?" I ask incredulously.

Did future me and Future Spock not have her be around humans when she was younger? That's crazy! If I'm going to have a goddamn child that comes from _literally_ two worlds then I want her or him to know both. And I can tell by her earlier words that she's been bullied and life hasn't been all sunshine and butterflies. Even though I just met her she feels as if she's my daughter and it hurts my heart.

"Perhaps, this will explain all of your questions," she says stretching out her fingertips. "May I?"

"Uh… sure, I guess."

I don't know what the hell she's— WHOA! Suddenly, so much information is pouring through me. Lapis developed a stockpile of red matter, a substance that can be ignited to form a singularity, a black hole capable of absorbing the matter of a supernova. However, while she was en route, the star exploded much earlier than she'd predicted and Romulus was destroyed. Lapis launched the red matter from her ship, the Jellyfish, to prevent further destruction to the galaxy.

Immediately, she was confronted by a surviving Romulan mining vessel, the Narada, captained by Nero. Lapis tried to escape, but fed by the mass of the supernova, the resultant black hole captured both the Jellyfish and the Narada, creating a disturbance in the space-time continuum which sent both ships into the past. The Narada exited over 150 years in the past, where it confronted the Kelvin. Lapis' ship entered moments later, but what appeared moments to her was 25 years for the Narada. Nero captured her ship when it finally appeared, but kept her alive, marooning her on Delta Vega. So, that she could witness the destruction of her own home planet, Vulcan, just as Nero had to witness the destruction of Romulus.

I pull back as she retracts her thin and long fingers. I'm trying to steady myself; that's so much to process…. Nero… the man who is responsible for my dad's death is now terrorizing my daughter and caused her to watch Vulcan implode on itself. I feel this anger boiling inside me.

"Now, do you understand?" She asks before she begins to gather her stuff and stomp out the fire rather mechanically.

"He's the reason that my dad's dead…," I say rather gravely. There's a short pause as my mind wanders. There's some other things on my mind that's making me a little curious and a little upset. I ask her in a curious tone, "Lapis, did you grow up amongst Humans or were strictly around Vulcans?"

"You are the first Human I have had a civilized conversation with, but that is not important at this moment," she says crossing her arms under her chest. "We need to find a Star Base. I know of one that's not that far from here. It's approximately two-point-four miles… and we must leave quickly now."

**.. ..**

**.. ..**

Eventually, we make it to a Star Base and she slams the door hard because of the harsh wind. My body tingles and it's thankfully for the warmth in here. I sigh loudly as we keep walking.

"So, do you have a special man in your life?" I ask playfully as we continue our conversation.

"There are men in my life, but none of them are _special_," she says.

I open the door and the two of us enter. Immediately, we're greeted by a Scottish man and an adorable and scaly little alien. I kind of want to put him in my pocket and keep him. Just so cute!

"Finally, I've been waiting for weeks. Do you have any idea what it's like to eat processed crap for this long?" He says.

"I do not have a sufficient amount of data—"

He interrupts Lapis, "Hon, that was rhetorical."

I quick a brow at him. He's strange little Scottish man, but he has charming characteristics. He kind of reminds me of myself when it comes to talking to people comfortably and will tell people of he feels they deserve it. We'll probably either get along swimmingly or want to kill each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I've been stuck down here for forever 'cause I was testing new warp capabilities," he says rather sheepishly.

"And?" I quirk an eyebrow at him knowing that isn't the full story.

"On his dog," he says, finishing his sentence. "I don't know where the little yippy thing is, but I'll let you know when it shows up again."

I make a snort of amusement. This guy's kind of funny and I can understand the dislike for noisy little pups. I'm more of a cat person, they respect personal space unlike dogs.

"Montgomery Scott," Lapis says. "You are an engineering genius and you have helped further the evolution of warp capabilities."

"Yeah, I know who I am, but darlin' I don't know who you are," he says looking pretty comfortable in that chair.

"That is not important at the moment," she says and pulls a little slip of paper out of her pocket. "This is the mathematical equation for transwarp beaming. It was invented by you… at least it was in my timeline."

He grasps the paper from her long pale fingers. His eyes widen. Then I can tell realization dawns on him. He sits up and inspects Lapis a little closer with furrowed brows. I can tell he's still very surprised.

"Are you from the future?"

"Yes, does that surprise you?" She says without a change of tone at all.

Without missing a beat Scotty says, "Well, that's just wild. Do they make sandwiches in the future?"

Later on, we're in a little ship that's capable of transporting and thus capable of transwarping. She shows Scotty wear the transporter works on this run down little ship as I look around. I can't wait to get out of this frozen wasteland.

"Captain," who the hell is she talking to? She speaks again, "Captain."

"Are you talking to me?" I ask her.

"Yes, you are the only Captain present," she says matter-of-factly.

Is she okay? I don't know why the hell she's calling me Captain. Spock is the Captain of the Enterprise at the moment and when we most definitely get Pike back he will be the Captain again. Of course, my face contorts in confusion.

I place my hand on my hip and ask her, "What da damn hell? What are you on? Reefer? Crack? Smack? Horse? X? Shrooms? Dust? Meth?"

She blinks at me rather slowly. I'm guessing she knows what that stuff is. Also, my daughter better not be on those things; that's not good for anybody, just saying.

"No, I am not on illegal substances, but judging by your reaction it is clear that you are shocked that I refer to as 'Captain'. The only conclusion is that you are not the Captain of the Enterprise."

"Well, ya ain't wrong," I grumble. "Spock is."

Yeah, I'm bitter. Spock doesn't even want to be the goddamn Captain and I technically passed the Kobayashi Maru. He doesn't deserve to be Captain. I worked hard and I'm still working hard to be Captain. I want to be the Captain of the Enterprise.

"This is not right. You should be the Captain of the Enterprise and he your First Officer. This must be corrected if you desire a future without destruction," she says. She then pauses and looks like she's in the midst of thinking. Then she says, "The regulations of Starfleet mandates that if the acting Captain is emotionally compromised then they will no longer be fit for duty. That is where you will come in."

"How the hell can I do that? Spock doesn't feel anything. He doesn't even _have_ emotions," I tell her incredulously.

She blinks at me like I'm being ridiculous and says, "You are quick to forget that our home planet has been destroyed and he is also half-Human. It is possible."

I still don't see how I can. I mean I have a knack for pissing off people like nobody's business, but that horrible yet incredibly sexy half-Vulcan has a resolve like steel. But, I do want to be Captain and above all else I want the future not be one of destruction at the hands of Nero.

"Girls, I'm ready to beam us up," Scotty says as he finishes typing things on the control panel. Then he says wistfully. "I can't believe I never thought that space was the thing that was moving."

"I cannot go," she says.

I scowl. She has to go with me on the Enterprise. I want to be around my daughter more and therefore she has to come with me. Strange. I've only known this young woman for what… an hour… and I don't want to be separated from her. She's my daughter who's clearly never been around me… other me. Plus, I can't do it by myself. I need her to help me sort everything out.

"No, you have to come with me," I tell her. Then I begin to babble. "We need to get to know each other and you have to explain everything to Spock. Then I won't need to piss him off. And you could meet your—"

She cut me off right before I was about to reveal something crucial with Scotty around, "I am sorry. As intellectually riveting it would be to meet this timeline version of Spock and to explain everything that is going on, I cannot. If I reveal my origins to him, my entire existence may be compromised. I have already risked a great deal by revealing myself to you, but it was necessary. So, I am sorry, but I can—"

"Hurry up, I canney think that we can afford to sit around and talk," Scotty says.

I smirk at how Scotty strategically interrupted Lapis. I grab her wrist and pull her into the ship once more. "I'm so glad you can 'cause I'm not taking no for an answer."

I'm met with a bit of resistance, but I can tell she really wants to meet her daddy. She may not show emotions, have poor social skill, and remain impassive, but I can tell she's curious about it all. I want her to meet him… badly.

"But, I—"

I cut her off, "We're ready to beam up, Scotty."

**Author's Note: I hope all of you have enjoyed this chapter. I hope you follow, favorite, and review. That's always appreciated. :—D**


	8. Emotionally Compromised Part 1

**|Chapter Eight— Emotionally Compromised Part 1|**

I appear right on the lower decks of the Enterprise. I sigh as major warmth makes my body tingle pleasantly. There's nothing like being warmed up after freezing your ass off. Then I take a look all around me and I notice that only Scotty is at my side. Wait, where did Lapis go?!

"Where did—" I'm cut off when I hear a hollow thumping and a muffled noise. I look up and I see my daughter from the future in one of those water pipes moving forward. Oh no! "Lapis!"

Both Scotty and I beeline it over to where she's heading. As my eyes follow the pipes to where she's going to be, panic rises high in my body. There's turbo thing with blades that are spinning fast. If she gets caught in that she's as good as dead. That thing will chop her up like a Caesar salad and her guts will be the dressing. Ew.

"Jamie!" says Scotty. "Over here!"

I run over there quickly, feeling myself slide and my shoes squeak. Once I get there I see that he's found the control panel. Oh god, will he make it in time?!

"Hurry!" I say.

"I'm working as fast as I can you blonde bimbo!"

"What did you call me?!" I shout back at him.

Then suddenly a little door on the water filled pipes opens up and out plops Lapis on the floor. She coughs briefly, water spraying all over the floor, before she stands on her own, legs shaking. Immediately, both Scotty and I are at her side wanting to know if she's alright. Are these mommy feelings?

"Are alright there, lass?" asks Scotty.

"My head is spinning and my vision is fuzzy, but other than that I am fine," she says as she steadies herself.

I laugh softly before I tell them we need to hurry. Then we begin to run and I watch as Lapis looses the large coat. I'm practically flying through the stairs as my destination is getting closer. I leap down the stairs and thin step ways. Then suddenly…

WHAM!

My body rams into a solid and muscly man's body causing a small noise of discontent and my body to fall backwards. Thankfully, Scotty catches me. But I feel his hands on a place it should never be and my face contorts in anger. Immediately I stand up, face him, and brush my hands all over my chest trying to remove that icky feeling.

"Hey! Bad touching!" I tell him.

He flushes, places his hands in the air, and looks very sheepish.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he says and he looks as if he's about to laugh. "But if it's any consolation your boobs feel great."

I'm about to yell in his face, but then I just sigh. I'll just take the freaking compliment, having great boobs is awesome. Though, I can't dismiss the embarrassment.

Then the guards grab us and lead us to the main decks and then the bridge. Everyone is looking at us, but there is one set of milky brown eyes that causes me to shift uncomfortably in place. I don't like how I'm being so closely inspected by Spock. I'm still blindingly furious with him; I could strangle him.

"Who are you two?"

"They're with me," I say simply with narrowed eyes directed at him.

Spock demands, "We are at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard this ship?"

I shrug and continue to glare daggers at the half-Vulcan and apparently the _father_ of my _child_. Speaking of my futuristic child, I can see her watching him like a hawk with unwavering eyes. That's a really intense stare she's got going. Does she have some kind of beef with him? I'm sorry Lapis, but you're probably about to see the first time your mommy and daddy's first verbal fight….

I tell him nonchalantly with narrowed eyes, "You're the genius, you figure out. If it's not my problem, I don't care."

"As Acting Captain I order you to answer the question," his somewhat deeper voice causes a small flurry of shivers.

"Well, _Acting Captain_, I ain't saying squat, so just drop it. 'kay?" Then I tease him with a coy smirk. "Does that bother you? Does it make you a teensy bit angry that I'm being such a stubborn bad girl?"

He ignores me and turns to Scotty and Lapis. I can tell her eyes are studying him thoroughly in the face. I recognize that look on her face because that's Spock's analytical look. He gave that to me that day in court, the one that made me so uncomfortable.

"Are you apart of Starfleet?" He asks them.

"Yes," she says.

I wish he wouldn't talk to her quite so harshly. If he knew that she's his daughter from the future he wouldn't be so harsh… at least I hope so. I don't know. Vulcans are hard to predict what will happen when it comes to this stuff, oh well. It's not like she feels anyway.

"Under penalty court martial law, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp."

Lapis begins, "I—"

"Don't say a word," I tell her.

I look at Spock defiantly. If he isn't Vulcan I swear that he's masking annoyance towards me. I have a knack for pissing people off, but if I can piss off a Vulcan I think that'll be my greatest accomplishment in that category yet.

"You _will_ answer me," he says turning an intense glance at me, his voice deeper than before and causing a small melted cookie dough feeling in my gut.

Lapis says, "I would prefer not to take sides."

I step between him and Lapis. Dis bitch best back da fuck up. And by bitch I mean Spock because he truly is acting like a little bitch. I'll have to change that.

"What's with you, Spock? You're planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even a little bit upset."

"If you are presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken," he says and his usual even voice is getting tighter.

I invade his personal space, I can feel his warmth emitting off his body. And I'm not even touching him. Oh, snuggling with him must be glorious like holding a cute little teddy bear. But now is not the time for thoughts like that.

I say, "And yet you're the one who said fear was necessary for command. I mean, did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?"

I can see that he's unable to look me in the eyes anymore. My blue eyes still search for his milk chocolate ones, but mine this time are serious and in control. I won't let Spock get what he wants.

"Yes, of course, I did," Spock says softly.

I challenge, "Are you afraid or aren't you?"

Then he attempts to regain some of that control I've forceable taken from him. However, I'm holding my ground.

"I will not allow you to lecture me on the merits of emotion."

I get in his face, wishing I could just connect our lips and forget everything going on, but I'm still furious, "Then why don't you stop me?"

His voice is fragile and much softer, "Step away from me Ms. Kirk."

Wow, am I actually getting somewhere? I can't deny the guilt of making this proud Vulcan crumble, but I also can't deny the satisfaction of humiliating him too. He embarrassed me in court, kissed Uhura, _and_ marooned me on Delta Vega. It's working simultaneously.

"What's it like not to feel? Anger? Pain? Heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

Quietly he says, "Back away from me."

"You feel nothing!" I shout at him and poke him hard in his chest. "It must not even compute for you. You never loved her!"

"NO!"

Then it feels as if I got hit by a train… right in the face. I gasp and try to steady myself. I watch as his other arms come down to attack me. I block each of them from hitting my stomach and my chest, all on instinct. Then suddenly like a crack of a whip he strikes me in the face again. I fall backwards and I feel my back hit the dashboard of the ship. I'm gasping and I'm about to get up to kick him in the groin, but his fingers wrap around my neck. Oh no.

I gasp and try to get some breath into my lungs, but I can't. I can't breathe! I claw at his hand to try and get him to release me. His body moves in closer and brushes between my thighs… oh crap, I'm wearing a skirt. I begin to thrash and squirm underneath his single hand. I'm definitely putting up a fight, but everything feels as if it's slowing down. My lungs burn and I recognize what's about to happen… I'm going to black out. My vision swirls and I claw heavily at him.

"Mr. Spock," I hear Lapis' voice.

Then the pressure is gone. I gasp and cough for breath as I place my hand to my neck as I slip to the floor. I look up as I try to steady myself. I now know what she means by fuzzy heads and lungs burning. It seems Lapis has used that goddamn nerve pinch on him.

She speaks again, "He is hereby relinquished of his command based on the fact that he is emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the Captain's Log."

I watch as Bones immediately walks over to her. She drags Spock by the back of his shirt like he weighs nothing off of the bridge. All three of them are in the Turbolift and probably off to Sick Bay….

"I like this ship," Scotty says cheerily.

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

Lapis, Bones, and Spock are alone. One is still unconscious; one has their eyes closed and their arms crossed; and one is unsure how to make conversation with the other. That goes on for a few more seconds until Bones clears his throat, wanting to talk to the blonde woman.

"So, what's yer name, darlin'?" He asks her, asking for a name is the first step.

She opens her eyes and looks him in the eyes, "I am Lapis."

"Lapis, huh? That's interestin'. Well, Lapis, I'm Leonard McCoy," he says stretching, all relaxed. "People call me Bones, but ya can call me whatever ya like sweetheart."

The Turbolift door opens and she grabs Spock by his collar once more. Her expression doesn't change as she exits. Bones follows without hesitation, his eyes taking in the backside of her form.

"Dr. McCoy," she addresses him without a change of tone, "where shall I place Mr. Spock?"

He isn't deflated one bit and directs her to where an available bed is in the destroyed Sick Bay. She hauls Spock on the bed and doesn't break her eyes from his unconscious face as she crosses her arms over her chest once more.

"Well, I'm gonna leave da both of ya," he says. "Holla if ya need somethin', glad to help."

"Thank you," she says evenly.

Lapis waits. She waits for Spock to wake up, she has some words to exchange with him. And since she embraces her Vulcan heritage fully, she has a plethora of patience and logical ways to pass the time. And eventually Spock comes around.

"Why am I here?" He says sitting up stiffly.

She brushes one side of her hair behind her ear and says in the same even tone, "You nearly killed Ms. Kirk when you lost control of your emotions."

She's never witnessed a fight between her parents especially when they're so very close to her own age. She doesn't like it and that's why she dropped Spock like an earthquake. Lapis doesn't wish to see her mother dead… especially by her father, even Vulcans can't handle that perfectly and mechanically.

"I… feel this uncontrollable anger for the one who took my mother's life," he says.

She mechanically takes a seat next to him with quite a bit of space between them. Like most Vulcans, she has issues with touching for telepathic reasons. She looks at his profile with an unchanged expression.

Lapis says, "I can relate. I found my mother dead on the couch when I was five years of age."

Spock doesn't know what to say to that. To be honest he doesn't know how to comfort or console a person. He's never really wanted to. But since his emotional barriers are down and his feelings are running amok in this instance, he wishes to at least be a bit sympathetic.

"I am sorry for your loss," he tries, rather stiffly.

Lapis looks at him with serious eyes, but she never expected Spock to even attempt to be sympathetic. She's never seen that side of him in her timeline.

"I understand where you are coming from, but she is dead."

"It is because Nero murdered her."

She knows that. She's not mentally challenged. She witnessed the destruction of her home planet herself. Lapis knows what has happened because of the mind meld with her mother. She knows that her grandmother is dead, he kissed Uhura, and knows how attracted Jamie is to Spock. It makes her uncomfortable. Although, it gives her a little reassurance that she will be born and her existence won't be compromised.

"You are looking for vengeance upon Nero, but you have transferred your feelings of anger and hatred upon Captain Kirk. That is why she is now the Captain," she says and Spock's face briefly changes before she continues. "We have a mission to stop Nero, to save the Earth and countless other planets. I do not have time for vendettas that clouds one's judgement and endangers the crew and those planets."

"Perhaps, I—"

"Forgive me, Mr. Spock," she places two fingers two his forehead. "The mission is what matters."

Lapis stands and exits the Sick Bay. Spock watches her retreating figure. Of course her logic is sound and she isn't gentle about it. Vulcans aren't gentle when it comes to explaining concepts or when they're physically threatened. They're blunt and direct. It's like a metaphorical slap of realization to Spock's face. He straightens himself and is silently thankful for being reminded that feelings are unwise for just that reason. Lapis' words rings true for him.

**Author's Note: Well, that was an intense chapter, but I'm pretty happy how it is. I felt like Lapis and Spock needed some kind of scene together where a somewhat connection is made and a bit of her backstory is revealed. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed, followed, and favorited this story. :—D**


End file.
